1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arranging method of a wire harness for a door in a motor vehicle.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A door of a motor vehicle comprises an outside door frame and an inside door trim as an interior covering plate. In the door, a wire harness connected to electrical equipment such as speakers, a motor for power windows, a motor for remote-controlled mirrors courtesy lights, various kinds of switches, and the like is arranged. An end of the wire harness which is drawn out of the door is connected to a wire harness on the car body through a connector.
A process for arranging the wire harness through the door frame is unavoidably carried out under a blind operation and thus lowers the efficiency of arrangement of the wire harness in the door. In order to overcome this problem, some methods for decreasing steps of arrangement in the door have been proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure Nos. 61-9111 (1896) and 61-73511 (1986) and Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 61-35318 (1986).
In the arranging method disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 61-9111 (1986), however, when the door trim is coupled to the door frame with a part of branched lines being beforehand connected to the electrical equipment provided on the door trim in the arranging step of a flat-like wire harness, it is necessary to connect the other branched lines to the electrical equipment provided on the door frame. This connecting process of the branched lines and the electrical equipment on the door frame must be carried out in a narrow space between the door frame and the door trim and is therefore difficult. Also, the arranging method disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Public disclosure No. 61-35318 (1986) requires difficult connecting work of the branched lines and the electrical equipment on the door frame.
Further, the arranging method disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure. No. 61-73511 (1986) has proposed that a connector on the wire harness is connected to a connector on the electrical equipment provided on the door trim by coupling a circuit plate to a given position of the door trim, the connector on the wire harness then being connected to the connector on the electrical equipment provided on the door trim by coupling the door trim to a given position of the door frame. This method makes it easy to connect the wire harness to the respective electrical equipment. However, the weight of the door will be increased and the cost will be high since it is necessary to provide an additional circuit plate.